


Kinky Quarantine

by SmutWriter21



Series: Smosh Smut Stories [4]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming in Public, Gags, Gen, In Public, Isolation, Kinks, Quarantine, Smut, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutWriter21/pseuds/SmutWriter21
Summary: Kimmy Jimenez decides to make mask-wearing and lockdown a lot more fun, by wearing her favourite ball-gag under her mask while out shopping.Hope you enjoy! ; )
Relationships: Solo!Kimmy Jimenez
Series: Smosh Smut Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Kinky Quarantine

Like most people these days, Kimmy had to get used to the new normal of wearing a mask whenever she was outside. She had them in various colours and styles, also one to pair with each of her most worn outfits. However, one thing that was consistent in her outside outfits, was the bright pink ball bag behind her mask. Kimmy loved all things bondage and seeing as she could only enjoy self-bondage right now, she took to wearing her favourite ball bag whenever she could. She loved the way her soft lips framed the shiny Ball Gag in her mouth, it made her feel vulnerable, innocent and in relation horny. With a mask covering it, Kimmy was free to drool from her Gag as much as she wanted, which only aroused her more.

Kimmy loved wearing the Gag in public, whether she was going for a run or buying groceries, she greatly enjoyed the idea that only she knew she had it on. That she could go out shopping, wearing one of her masks with a Gag behind, and only Kimmy truly knew how naughty she was being.

A few weeks after Kimmy had started this new quarantine habit, she’d been out for a run, wearing a matching set of light grey yoga pants and sport bra, a similarly coloured mask and of course her bright pink Ball Gag. On her way back home, she decided to buy some groceries before heading back. Walking into the store, she picked up what few essentials she needed, and walked to the only open checkout, where a girl in her early twenties started serving her.

“That’ll be $11.56 please.” The cashier read it.

With the Ball Gag preventing her from speaking, Kimmy simply nodded before handing over a twenty. The cashier took it, but looked strangely at Kimmy, before gathering up the girl’s change.

Kimmy’s mind immediately jumped to the possibility that the girl knew that she was wearing a Ball Gag, even though there was no evidence to show that she was. It was then that Kimmy’s body betrayed her, as she felt a bead of saliva drip down her chin, just as she was handed her change. Kimmy decided not to wipe it off, for fear of giving herself away; however, the fact that this girl might know about it, did make Kimmy even hornier. Therefore, as she took her change, it was then that her body betrayed her again, as she felt wetness start pool between her thighs. Squeezing them together, Kimmy’s body betrayed a third and final time, as a small but audible moan drifted out of her trapped mouth.

“Are you okay?” The cashier asked, and Kimmy was sure she was giving her knowing smile.

“Mmm hmm.” Kimmy tried to reassure back, her response ending more like a moan and felt cum start to seep through yoga pants. _“The one time I go without panties.”_ Kimmy thought to herself, as she began blushing at her situation. She grabbed her items and walked out of the shop as quickly as she could.

Hurriedly unlocking her front door, she closed it, dropped her groceries on the kitchen counter and walked into her small bathroom. Taking off her mask, Kimmy surveyed herself; her Ball Gag and chin were completely soaked in her salvia and some had even dripped down onto her sports bra. A visible and growing wet spot sat over her crotch, contrasting starkly with light grey yoga pants. Kimmy felt a mixture of shame and arousal, but in the end decided to throw out her dignity completely by moving her hand downwards. As Kimmy began to rub herself through the yoga pants, she started massaging her breasts through the sports bra. She kneaded and groped at her boobs, letting her loud moans escape through the gag, not even trying to hide them. As she pinched at her nipples, she thought of the young girl in the store, and how she would have taken the girl home under normal circumstances. She rubbed harder at herself clothed pussy now, pushing and grinding at the inside of the tight pants, as she imagined scissoring that cashier all night long. Feeling herself about to cum, Kimmy pushed her fingers down her pants and bucked her hips against them, giving her boobs one final hard squeeze as she came. Kimmy allowed her body to slip to the tiled floor, letting the orgasm flow through her body, while she kept thrusting her fingers.

After coming down from her high, Kimmy looked down at the large wet patch proudly displayed over the crotch of yoga pants, finding her fingers just as sticky when she pulled them out. Finally removing her Ball Gag, she sucked her fingers clean savouring the taste for a moment, before she stood on shaky legs to put away her shopping.


End file.
